Las confesiones son demasiado comunes
by Kirumo Sanchez
Summary: Sólo creyó que era demasiado común decirlo de la manera meticulosa, que mejor que hacerlo mientras uno está jugando videojuegos.


_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _Si estoy pecando en el OOC, perdónenme y háganmelo saber, quiero evitar ese camino._

* * *

 **I**

Era la octava ocasión en la que intentaba derrotar al maldito jefe Oceiros, El rey Consumido, mientras tanto Kaminari se encontraba recostado en su cama, lo había invitado a jugar aunque no Dark Souls, pero el rubio parecía estar más interesado con una de las tantas revistas que tenía por ahí regadas en su habitación.  
Mientras estaba esquivando los ataques del jefe un impulso comenzó a emerger como si el juego lo incitara no sólo matar a ese ser, sino que también lo estaba haciendo consciente de algo o tal vez sólo le estaba adjudicando al juego algo que no. Quizás buscaba una excusa para escudarse, no lo tenía muy claro, sólo que mientras hacía que su personaje rodara por el suelo se le ocurriera mencionarlo.

—Kaminari.

El chico sólo hizo un ruido suave con su garganta para decirle que lo escuchaba.

—Creo que me gustas.

Transcurrieron tres segundos de silencio donde sólo se podía escuchar al pelirrojo apretando botones del control y el ruido de la pantalla.

—Oh, entiendo —contestó al fin.

Después de un rato el rubio se le unió, decidieron jugar Mortal Kombat X. En la primera partida decidieron no cambiar al personaje, pero Denki, al ver que el pelirrojo le ganaba, prefirió que cambiaran de personaje por cada ronda en las partidas.  
Kirishima no podía evitar reír al ver que su compañero era de los jugadores que se movían demasiado por cada cosa que hacían. También estaba agradecido de que sus controles fueran inalámbricos porque seguro en uno de esos movimientos bruscos su consola ya hubiera recibido un buen golpe.

Kaminari se sentía un perdedor en la última partida, claro que había ganado algunas, pero era clara la diferencia entre victorias, quería acabar esa como el ganador y tal vez jugar otra cosa o irse, ya sabría qué hacer. Sin duda estaba molesto por perder tanto... fue ahí que lo notó o más bien recordó lo que le había dicho su amigo. Cuando necesitaba más concentración para ganar a su cerebro se le ocurrió la mejor ocasión para recordar, al principio su personaje y manos se movían de manera sincronizada, seguido se podía ver como acababa la partida con un perfecto "Fatality"; esa palabra en rojo comenzó a transformarse frente a sus ojos en un "Creo que me gustas". Se levantó cual resorte sorprendiendo al contrario que lo miró confundido, el rubio sólo sonrió nervioso.

—¿Te me confesaste? —Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, lo decía de una manera muy acusatoria, casi afirmando con ello que había perdido por esa razón.

—¿Qué? No, hombre, yo no hice… —El pelirrojo calló al entender la pregunta ajena, se sentía confundido y avergonzado por igual. Era como si él mismo se sintiera perdido por lo que había hecho, agregando que mientras el silencio avanzaba comenzaba a ser incómodo.

—¿Creo…? —dijo, ya no estaba seguro, él sólo quería jugar, ni él mismo entendía cómo había acabado esa situación. Pero lo afirmó al final—. Lo hice.

—¿Quieres que te responda? —El rubio se encontraba igual que Kirishima.

—No lo sé, ¿tú quieres responder a mi… ¿confesión?

—¡Viejo, no sé! —respondió el chico rayo con sinceridad y alarmado.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera, al final Kaminari se volvió a sentar en el suelo, recogió la revista que dejó en la cama y la que había estado leyendo, la ojeo un poco y la depositó en el suelo.

—Que rara forma de hacerlo.

—Lo sé —afirmó al darse cuenta de cómo lo hizo, estaba seguro que si hubiera estado menos concentrado en ganar en el juego hubiera pensado mejor las cosas.

—Digo, eso no es común —agregó Denki.

—Tampoco como me contestaste.

—¡Estaba ocupado leyendo! —Se excusó.

—¡Y yo jugando! —Contestó el pelirrojo con el mismo tono de voz.

Los dos chicos suspiraron y al final Kaminari prefirió sonreír tomando de nuevo el control entre sus manos.

—Si gano con Johnny Cage haciendo un Fatality te respondo —dijo con una actitud triunfante y orgullosa.

Por su lado Eijirou no pudo evitar reírse, su amigo había tratado de ganarle en anteriores partidas con ese personaje pero era él quien siempre terminaba ganándole, no recordaba ni una partida en la que el contrario ganara con Johnny.

—Y, ¿si no ganas? —preguntó.

—No te contesto, obvio —respondió sin mirar a Kirishima, estaba concentrado en observar la televisión.

—Hombre, yo no gano nada —Un tono de reclamó que se disipaba con su risa, mientras tomaba el otro control.

—Aquí no se trata de que tú ganes, si no de que yo te gane con Johnny.

El joven pelirrojo sólo rodó los ojos mientras iniciaba una nueva partida, usaría Ermac y pudo ver la expresión ajena ante esa elección.

—Se viene la victoria.

—¡Oh, calla! Ya verás que Johnny te va patear el trasero de tu ser inexistente —masculló.

Inició la primera ronda, tal vez se había confesado en mitad de asesinar a un jefe de Dark souls tres, pero al parecer Kaminari planeaba hacer algo similar o tal vez no, al menos no se había confesado de la manera más convencional que pudiera existir.

* * *

Este pequeño fanfic es un premio en un concurso que hice en el grupo _"Plus Ultra Bardo, Quejas & Chismes"._ El concurso trataba de _"El mejor meme parodia"._

Perdón por tardar tanto, muchas felicidades y gracias por esperar.

Premio a: _"Andy Galvez"._

Otra cosa buena es que al fin pude escribir un KiriKami, pero seguro ya hay miles de historias similares donde estos vatos son pendejos y se confiesan, pues yo no quería estar atrás en el mame. (?)

Respecto a mi dialogo nerd de videojuegos es que yo sé mucho de Darks souls y Bloodborne, pero de Mortal sólo conozco a medias a los personajes. LOL  
No soy una nerd de los juegos, así que por eso sólo mencione esos dos.

Sin más, ahí me dicen si la cosa esta gusta o no. :D

Besitos en sus colitas. (?)

 _Kirumo fuera. ~_


End file.
